A Christmas Surprise
by Annika the Merciful
Summary: Haruhi is made to go to a Christmas party with her boss. She hasn't seen the Host club in 5 years. KyoHaru. One-shot.


Here's a one-shot that I was thinking about considering its Christmas themed and all. It takes place about 5 years in the future after everyone has graduated.

A Christmas Surprise

Haruhi couldn't believe that at the request of her boss, she was his date to the Christmas party. And not just any Christmas party. It was _the_ Christmas party to be at. Not only was it being hosted by the Ootori's and the Souh's, but everyone and anyone famous and prestigious would be attending. Sighing she looked at the dress that had been chosen for her. It was an amazing gown, a Hitachiin original, they really had outdone themselves this time, Haruhi was sure, but when they had made the dress they didn't know it was for her. In fact, not a single one of her friends knew that she would be attending. Originally she had planned on not attending and spending it with her father, but seeing has how her boss and pleaded with her and her father was working over she had no other excuse to keep her from going she had agreed, much to her displeasure. The day after a seamstress had come by and taken her measurements for the dress that she would wear, because for some reason she was not allowed to choose which dress she was going to wear to this party. However, after getting over the anger that she wasn't allowed to choose her own dress she had to say that they had really done well. The dress was a floor length blue sapphire gown. The dress had diamonds and mesh woven around the midsection drawing the attention of the eye away from the v-neck line down to the rest of the dress. Haruhi's once non-existent chest had become quite existent as the v-neck covered her now medium B-cup sized chest. Matching sapphire blue gloves went up almost all of the way of her arms, ending before the small straps that balanced delicately on her shoulders lingered. A brilliantly designed tear-drop necklace of diamonds falling at the hallow of her throat, her hair wound into a knot on the back of her head with a few curls falling haphazardly about her neck.

"Are you ready Haruhi?" The voice from the other side of the bathroom door broke into Haruhi's thoughts as she stopped gazing at herself in the mirror wondering what everyone would say.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied flatly. Opening the door she thought she had mistakenly heard her boss hold his breath, but when he exhaled she realised she had not been mistaken.

"You look amazing, they really have outdone themselves this time. I shall have to find a way to thank them properly for this." Her boss couldn't take his eyes off of her gown, or the way that it managed to fall perfectly on all of her body. It didn't even look like Haruhi, but he could still see her trade mark feature that still made her beautiful. "But one more thing before we go, believe it or not, this is a masque ball, so they crafted this especially to go with the dress." Her boss handed her a mask that tied with ribbon perfectly where there was a gap in the knot of her hair. Asking her boss to tie it behind, he placed his own mask on as he grabbed his top hat, gloves, and cane before slipping his arm under hers and walking towards the limo waiting to take them to the Ootori mansion.

While driving up the mansion Haruhi took in a breath, it looked huge just from the outside, but even more than that it was decorated with a large Christmas tree in front of the house brightly lit and decorated, followed by garland and tinsel hanging from the house in a very elegant fashion. Upon walking into the foyer of the Ootori mansion, their coats were taken from them before they continued to meet some of their fellow colleagues along with mingling with the other leaders of the economic, political, and social world of the elite. Haruhi held her breath and grasped her boss's arm tighter as they began descending the main stair case to where the tables and gracious dance floor were arranged and already filled with people mingling about. Other had already taken off their masks but most had kept them on, loving the game of trying to figure out who was who, but it really wasn't that hard. You can always mask a face, but a personality is hardly that easy. Noticing the group of her Host Club friends, she saw the already growing group of girls as they fawned over the boys, their costumes perfectly coordinated and looking amazing on each one of them. Heading towards the table they were to be seated at for dinner Haruhi glanced around to see if there was anyone else she would know, and to what she thought there wasn't. Just her friends from the Host Club and she recognized some of the girls that she had entertained during her participation in the club. As Mr. Ootori and Mr. Souh gave their speeches, their dinners were brought out to them.

After dinner had passed, and some time had passed Haruhi and her boss stood getting ready to make the circuit around the room of speaking to and greeting many of the member of high society. Feeling her boss heading toward the Host Club she gulped before composing her features. It had been five years since she had seen any of them. As her boss veered towards the group, the girls parted and all became hushed and Kyoya and her boss spoke, before he spotted her standing at his arm.

"Oh, Mr. Ito, who is your guest that you have brought this evening?" Kyoya asked sweeping his hand in a handsome flourish, just as if were in the Host club again.

"Mr. Ootori, I believe you are already acquainted with my guest. However, I believe it has been awhile, I would like to present to you and your friends, _Miss Fujioka Haruhi_." Haruhi's boss removed the masque as everyone in the circle couldn't believe that it was Haruhi. Kyoya smiled though the astonishment was seen in his eyes. Haruhi, playing with the game, curtsied, before saying "It is a pleasure to meet you." A smile in her eyes told Kyoya that she was playing.

"Well Miss Fujioka, I must say you look splendid this evening." Kyoya's quiet tone was broken by Tamaki's exuberant heightened tone as he ran over to hug his darling daughter and with Tamaki, the twins, Mori and Huni followed suite completely astonished by the sight before them.

"Kaoru, I think we out did ourselves with that dress. Wow Haruhi, you look amazing in it, you really do."

"Indeed brother, I believe we did. I don't think we've ever created something of its equal." Colour staining her check she thanked them shyly before returning her focus to the girls that were squealing over the fact that Haruhi was not in fact male, but quite female. Answering as many questions as she could, Haruhi made them ask one at a time. Becoming tired Kyoya asked her for a dance and she readily agreed. She might not be that great of a dancer but anything was better than answering the thousand questions from the girls that she had once entertained in high school. While being led around the floor, Haruhi realised that her heart was beating faster than normal she could feel her check stained with a blush that wouldn't leave and didn't understand why every time Kyoya brushed his hand on her bare skin it made her shiver. Kyoya smiling, looked down on her, mesmerized by her beauty.

"You truly look beautiful tonight Haruhi, I don't think the Twins will ever be able to outdo themselves like this ever again." Kyoya tried to keep his eyes on hers, but with such a beautiful dress on he couldn't but let his eyes travel up and down her dress noticing how it had hugged her every curve so perfectly that is was making most of the other men on the dance floor around them be distracted from their own partners.

"Thank you Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi tried to keep her voice level but she still couldn't identify why she was reacting to him the way she was. It didn't make sense to her, what was going on? Kyoya watched Haruhi's face as she tried contemplating something that wasn't making sense to her letting a small chuckle out of his throat he brought her focus back to him. "What's so funny senpai?" Haruhi asked with slight ire.

"You are you are completely adorable when you are trying to think something through. I found the face you were making quite amusing." Kyoya allowed the secret happiness at dancing with her out enough to show her but not the rest of the world.

"I am glad that you find me so humorous senpai." Haruhi's voice was flat. Kyoya knew she didn't like large scale events like these. "Haruhi, would you like to step outside for some fresh air?"

"Gladly." Her voice still remained flat; she looked flusher she was becoming tired. Ending the dance in time with the music he escorted her over to one of the many balconies, allowing the fresh cold air of the night wash over her, cooling her down and allowing her to take a deep breath.

"Would you like something to drink, can I get you anything?" Kyoya was acting the perfect gentleman, and for some reason all of the other Host club members were perfectly alright with him taking a front seat to interacting with Haruhi, it seemed they had all seen what Kyoya and Haruhi hadn't been seeing for the past five years. "No thank you senpai, I'm quite fine." Haruhi's melodic tone returned as she glanced at Kyoya who was looking at her, allowing a small smile to grade his lips before pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "How is everyone doing? I haven't spoken to anyone in so long, it feels like ages." Haruhi tried breaking the thin silence that had covered them.

"Everyone is doing fine. The twins are working with their mother in fashion and doing wonderfully. Mori and Huni are opening dojos in the city for children to start to take lessons. Both the twins and Mori and Huni are all in relationships. The twins are in a relationship with another set of twins whose parents are also in fashion. And Mori and Huni are both engaged to be married to another family that is involved with the major dojos in Tokyo. Tamaki is excelling exceptionally well at grasping what he needs for the business world and taking over for his father when ready. Tamaki is also engaged to be married to Eclaire Tonere." Kyoya finished speaking watching Haruhi's reaction.

"That's good, I am glad they are happy with where they are at. But senpai, you did not speak of yourself. How are _you_ doing?" The intensity of the question shocked Kyoya, he wasn't sure what exactly she was asking but he knew what answer she was searching for, it was as if her eyes locked with his and were bearing in his soul before he had time to recover just a second later.

"I am doing well. I am preparing to start my own empire, but I am still have not agreed to share it with anyone." As he made the latter part of his comment he gazed piercingly into Haruhi's eyes, it was her turn to return his fierce look stepping closer to him.

"I would have thought a handsome, charming, enchanting man like yourself would have women throwing themselves at you." Kyoya couldn't help but smile in his head as he noticed the slight bite of jealousy as Haruhi made the statement.

"Oh they do, but not any woman can handle Kyoya Ootori, I'm afraid that only one women can. At least, only one that I know of." His devious smile grew as he kept his eyes on her.

"Oh? And who would that lucky woman be?" Haruhi asked with genuine ignorance. Kyoya just shook his head. How could she not see that he loved to just watch her walk, watch how her body moved, how he couldn't help but smile when she told Tamaki to stop acting like a child, or the way that she was always studying. He loved watching her while she studied, head bent over the book, scribbling notes with one head and eyes moving rapidly over the information on the page before moving to the next. He was intoxicated by her every movement, now he would never let anyone else see this but as he glanced down now at her, he wanted nothing more than to cover her sweet luscious lips with his, and acting on impulse for once that is what he did.

Moving down he brought one hand under her chin holding her in place as he let his lips cover hers. Freezing in shock she didn't know how to respond. Kyoya would never have really kissed her, would he? Did he like her like that? Did she like him? Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt his lips moving against hers for a second before she gave in and allowed the kiss to happen. As she met his lips Haruhi still couldn't shake how fast her heart was beating or the tingling sensation that was left where ever Kyoya brushed his fingers. Laying a hand on his chest Haruhi could feel that his heart beat was as fast as her own and with that as a comforting though, she moved closer to Kyoya, allowing her arms to snake up and around his neck and his pushed her towards him. Taking a breath, they looked at each other stunned.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Kyoya asked Haruhi as he tried to regain composure. Haruhi merely nodded as she wrapped her arm in him and walked down along the path with him as they headed towards the centre of the garden. "Haruhi, are you alright? With my kissing you?" Kyoya asked the question hesitantly. Kyoya Ootori was always known for being a very confident man, but when it came to Haruhi it seemed that she was able to take that all away and make him worry about his actions that to anyone else would seem merely normal for Kyoya Ootori. Instead of answering him with words Haruhi did something impulse herself. Gently wrapping his lapels she whisper in his ear, allowing her warm voice to tickle his ear and see him shiver before pressing her lips to his. Kyoya caught Haruhi around the waist as she pulled her in tighter for the kiss. Allowing his lips to dance on hers, she pushed deeper into the kiss, wanting nothing more than to be existing in the warm bubble of air and bliss that surrounded them at the moment. Moving her lips and angling her head Haruhi allowed Kyoya's warm breath to pass over her before gasping as his tongue slid across her bottom lip. Pausing for a moment, Haruhi debated on allowing this to go further, but before she could make up her mind with logic her body allowed her lips to open and accept Kyoya's tongue as he dived into her mouth tasting her. Haruhi's tongue touched his and they both shivered as the fiery sensation made the aware of the other. Demanding air, they broke apart, only to look at each other with rose colour cheeks as blushes stained both of their faces. Wrapping his arms around her shivering form, Kyoya rested his head on top of Haruhi's, "I've been wanting to do that for awhile." Kyoya whispered,

Angling her head up to see his face, "So have I." she whispered before planting a soft peck on his jaw bone, allowing his body heat to keep her warm in the now cold winter air.

So, that's my one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was a little OOC for Kyoya, but oh well. Hope you all had a great Holiday!

Annika


End file.
